I open my eyes
by nightdreamer1995
Summary: Saki loves Yuki but thinks that Yuki loves Tohru but what will happen too a vist to Shigure Sohma's house occurs


**I open my eyes**

(please comment if you want but you don't have too)

**(Yuki Sohma and Saki Hanajima)**

(Saki's pov)

**He doesn't know that I like him he is to ingrossed in Tohru and I don't blame him she is so nice, she is one of my best friends and I don't know if she likes him that way and plus I think it's probably better to leave things the way they are.**

**My heart breaks as he laughs and smiles with her, I know that the one that you love is supposed to make you smile but ever scince he came into the picture I haven't smiled at all no one pays attention to me. Anyways it's not like I matter I'm just an psycic electro freak, I was never before afraid and ashamed of my powers.**

**I know that he likes her you can just tell by the way he let her into his life it's like they fit like a puzzle. All the peices fit. Sure there's another peice of that puzzle and thats Kyo but I wonder does he even have a chance with her, all I know is that 'you never know the outcome of something because you shape that out come and it depends on you how it turns out'.**

**" Saki wanna come over today and hang out ?"I haven't been able to hang out with her lately because I'm a selfish friend she trusts me and counts on me so I have to make it right. " Sure Tohru I'll hang out meet you at the doors after school?"  
I really want to make it up to her. "Ok see you then Saki" I watched her leave with fondness in my eyes, she has been through so many tragidies and she's still able to put a smile on her face, while I'm going to be a better friend from now on.**

**(later that night)**

**I walked into the house with Tohru and we made some tea and sat down and talked for a while then it happend the thing that a always never wanted to happen. Yuki came through the door and smiled at Tohru it was like I was invisible I looked away in shame at being jelous of one of my best friends. When I looked back at them they were laughing and smiling like everything in the world was alright but it wasn't, I was in a deep and horrible pain I felt like the world was ending.**

**I then ran outside while they weren't looking, I was crying my eyes out when I saw Kyo he was stading there looking at me like I was crazy for crying. I walked over to him and did something so horrible.**

(Yuki's pov)

**"Yuki wher did Saki go she was right here a sexond ago let's go outside and see of she is there?" I didn't really understand why Saki would just get up and leave she always seemed so polite.**

**Then I saw it she was walking towards Kyo. " Kyo geuss what I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" You could feel the energy vibrate off of her she looked like a purple lightning bolt then she grabbed Kyo and kissed him and that was when I realized that iy was Saki I liked not Tohru. I was so upset that my eyes got teary she just kissed kyo, God dammit I always hated that cat. **

**" Saki why would you do such a thing?" Tohru was crying when she said that and then Saki turned towards us with a shocked look on her face and looked towards me " I hate him, I despise him, he ruined my life I wanted what you have I was jelous of you, you always seem happy near them I am so sick and tired of being here watching everybody else happy and me angry and sad. I know exactly what they are Kyo is the cat Yuki is the RAT and Shigure is the dog every body thinks that I'm stupid knowbody cares about ME I want to be loved you have that all the time!" and that was when she ran away from us or to be more percise me. Then I walked over to Kyo and punched him in the face.**

**"But Yuki why did she kiss Kyo?" Tohru still seemed upset but now she just wanted to understand why her friend did that to her. " Tohru it's my fault she was getting back at me she likes me I can see that now but I didn't relize so she did the one thing that she knew I would hate she knows better than anybody how much me and Kyo don't get along she was jelous of how I never even payed attention to her and how I always seemed happier with you but you belong with Kyo and we all know that." Then I left running into the woods where I saw her running toand I saw her on the ground pale as a sheet her black hair scatterd around her face and shoulders the tears that were still wet on her cheeks.**

**She wasn't moving I wanted her to move say something.**

(Saki's pov)

**I was being held I could feel his electric energy was in his arms. Then I opend my eyes very slowly and asked him to forgive me I couldn't bare it if he never forgave me. "Saki I love you please stay with me I couldn't stand to be apart from you?" he had tears rolling down his eyes. " I love you to Yuki". **

(Twelve years later after the Sohma curse has been lifted)

**I was married to him two years later and then we had a little girl then a little boy I loved them so much and I loved Yuki just as much too everything was fine now I was happy and the world is fine and my life is perfect.**


End file.
